bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Nakamura
Akira Nakamura (中村晃, Nakamura Akira), known otherwise as Kyūtō (旧冬, The Last Winter), was the Sub-Commander of the Jōren and a Yousojin of Heisekai. He survived an encounter with Saburo Ryū, effectively faking his own death, before resurfacing to aid Rosuto Shiba in rescuing his daughter. He wields the Ōin. Appearance Akira was short with silver-tinged dirty-blond hair and light blue eyes,Rosuto's Surprise though his hair later gained a silvery tinge throughout.Turning the Tables: Violent Upheaval Many described he and Fujimoto as twins, despite the noticeable differences in their appearances; the differences being slight variances in hair and eye color and body build.Akira's Gambit He was often seen in the regulation black of the Jōren whilst on duty which consisted of a black jacket, shirt and trousers with a white . When not on duty he was often seen in a white with no undershirt, accompanied by white hakama and a black sleeveless haori; garb he maintained even after resurfacing. Personality Akira was a calm and calculating individual. It did not take him long to connect the dots and come to a conclusion regarding a matter, as he was quick to act on Rosuto's words and actions during an assassination attemp on Kaede; despite the fact he was altered to the situation only by Rosuto summoning Sanshōū.Kaede's Close Run-In He was protective and wise,Rosuto's Surprise which initially caused some friction between himself and Rosuto,Rosuto's New Job? though the two went on to become the best of friends as well as oath brothers. Even after resurfacing Akira's bond of friendship with Rosuto is what led him to return to Heisekai and fight on his behalf, at which point he inferred that he missed the trouble he and Rosuto used to cause together. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main Article - Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Shiba tales *Rosuto's Surprise *Rosuto's New Job? Saitou tales *Kaede's Looking Glass *Kaede's Close Run-In Nakamura tales *Akira's Play *Akira's Gambit Part II :Main Article - Bleach: War of the Worlds. Final Clash arc *Liberation Saga Part III Rise and Fall of Legends arc *Turning the Tables: Violent Upheaval *Acceptance Equipment *'Ōin:' It is unknown how Akira came into possession of the Ōin, as this Kyūtai was in the possession of the Mysterious Man. It was this artifact that enabled him to survive his encounter with Saburo Ryū prior to the death of Averian's premier Battle Doll. Powers and Abilities : As a former Sub-Commander in the Jōren with reiatsu touted as being on-par with a Captain-General, Akira possessed a powerful spiritual energy. In his youth however he was not quite on the level of a Gotei 13 Captain of Rosuto's caliber,Kaede's Looking Glass though he was later noted to be close to Saburo himself in power. Upon his reemergence his spiritual powers have grandly and explosively increased; to the point he is every bit the equal of Rosuto. Enhanced Durability: Akira possessed enough resilience to shrug off Rosuto's Hakuda blows; attacks which where strong enough to snap the Zanpakutō of Meian Shiba in one blow.Rosuto's Flight Enhanced Endurance: Akira was often complimented on his dogged resistance; a fact Rosuto saw first-hand after their first meeting. Prior to his death Akira faced down multiple Captain-class Arrancar alone and managed to kill three of them. He also almost killed Saburo; who was said to be second only to Averian's strength despite his own injuries, before succumbing to his wounds and the exhaustion brought on by his Bankai's "final" technique; allowing Saburo to finish him off.Liberation Saga Zanjutsu Expertise: Akira demonstrated enough skill to briefly cross blades with Rosuto, though he quickly had his form mimicked and his attacking momentum turned against him. For himself Akira practiced a style of his and his brother's invention: Maikenhira (舞剣平, Dancing Sword Palm). Comprised of randomized movements, dodges performed at the last possible second and immediate counters, Akira was noted to be incredibly swift in bringing his Zanjutsu strikes to bear; especially against multiple foes. Even whilst outnumbered two-to-one Akira was capable of maintaining a staunch defense that enabled him to block with his Zanku in his right-hand and attack with his Zanpakutō in his left. Intelligence: Akira was capable of quickly outlining the route Shuhen was taking when he declared rebellion in Heisekai, knowing full-well the Yousojin would first target the nobility and then the Jōren.Akira's Play Sashihiki: Akira has demonstrated skill in high-speed movement techniques. Zanku :Main Article -- Suikoma. Suikoma (水駒, ). Akira's Zanku took the form of a with a golden guard accentuated with a string accessory dangling from the base. *'Kengen:' Akira's Zanku is released by him running his fingertips along its edge, which causes it to spill forth capacious amounts of water. The result is an amphibious horse-like creature with a dolphins head and five long tails. :Combination attacks: Akira can use Suikoma as a mount in battle or simply for excessively fast travel across the seas. Suikoma itself can shoot highly pressurized water jets that can easily cut people and obstacles cleanly in-half. Suikoma was also noted to be capable of combining its own attacks with Akira's Zanpakutō; resulting in potent hybrid techniques. In addition it had a great rapport with Rosuto's Sanshōū, as the two frequently worked together of their own accord. :*'Suimyaku' (水脈, Water Pulse): a technique which has Suikoma rush past its target with a drilling motion, whilst cloaked in pressurized currents of water. *'Kyokuchi:' Not yet Revealed. Zanpakutō Hyouki (氷期, Ice Age). Akira's Zanpakutō was stolen as an Asauchi before its original owner could successfully imprint himself upon it; allowing him to manifest his own Zanpakutō.Kenji-Taichō It took the appearance of a with a golden guard; its appearance identical to his Zanku. *' :' Hyouki's release command is "Bring The World to Ruin". In terms of sheer power Hyouki was second only to ; its power capable of almost instantly killing two Captain-class Arrancar with only its Shikai. :Shikai Special Ability: Hyouki was an ice-water-type Zanpakutō that allowed Akira to create towering glaciers that acted as a sort of prison, thus preventing anyone on the outside interfering or imprisoning someone within; though it featured much more heavily in Bankai. He was also capable of manipulating his body's water content and blood to create a form of ice-based high-speed regeneration that allowed him to restore lost limbs almost instantly. Finally he could also launch a large number of icicles that followed the arc of his slash. *' :' Hyougajidai (氷河時代, Glacial Period): Akira's Bankai causes the glacier created through his Shikai to shatter into thousands of ice shards beyond counting. Two twin dragons constructed solely of ice also form behind Akira, which are subject to his every command and whim. :Bankai Special Ability: Hyouki's Bankai has complete dominance over the ice shards that made up the destroyed glacier, as well as allowing Akira to control the summoned dragons as though they were an extension of his body; inflicting tremendous damage either by constricting around an opponent, striking them with their body or biting down on them. In addition he possessed a "final" technique which drastically increased all his abilities but at the expense of tremendous fatigue; a double-edged sword that would eventually result in his death. Behind the Scenes References and notes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Heisekai Resident Category:Nakamura Clan